skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ember
"Love lasts forever!"-Ember's offentional catchphrase Ember is a pink dragon who used to have a crush on spyro , but then fell in love with flame after.she is also of the magic element Apperance Ember is a pink dragon who has yellow horns,wings and belly.she has white claws on her wings, she has purple spikes down her back and her tail is a purple heart she has yellow claws,blue eyes and a gold necklace in the shape of a heart with a heart shaped ruby in the center. History Ember hatched and grew up with spyro and flame,ember immediately fell in love with him, while flame kept trying to win her heart. but one day, ignites came to ask spyro to help him, spyro agreed, and left. Ember practiced a uniqe skill called hypnotyzom.she then finally masterd this ablity and waited for spyro so she hynotyze him into loving her.Ember was heart broken when he returned with Cynder, ember fell in love with flame and became a skylander Because eon had been watching her as she practiecd her hypnotyze ablity.she now defends skylands with her hypnotyze ablity!But even though she has has this hypnozyze ability,she probly won' t need it at all to win someone's heart. Personality ember is loving, and kind,quite happy too, she does show mercy to her foes, just to be kind. Abiltiys Attack 1:Romantic fire Attack 2:Heart hypnotize Attack 3: Embers flight Soul gem:Kiss-kiss Quotes "love lasts forever!" " yippie!"-when on bounce pad " love go's up!" "Lol"-when checking stats "I love these numbers !" "cute!"- when putting a hat on "love it!" "love wins away!"-after defeating enimes "better love next time!" Reltionships Spyro ember loved spyro ever since they were hatchlings. spyro,on the other hand,didden't feel the same way,he only liked her as a friend.When spyro left,ember was heartbroken, when he returned with Cynder,ember and Cynder had a fight,Cynder won,then they became bffs. Cynder when ember and Cynder first met,they fought,than became best friends. Flame flame had liked ember,but ember had liked spyro ,after Cynder and ember fought,ember kissed flame,and said that she loved him. The Spyro Games Quotes "look at this dark gem,it pumping with evilness,still,it would look nice on a endgamement ring,don't you think spyro?" Elements Fire ember is a fire dragoness in the spyro games. Fire burst press a to breathe fire Love ember is also a rare love dragoness in the spyro games. Love fire when you switch to your second element,press a to breathe rare pink fire. Skylanders:Purple magic Ember goes with spyro and flame to check out a treasure find that was found by some mabu that had dissaperd,that's why they went to search there. when they got at the dig sight,they made a plan that they would split up and search for the missing workers. unforchanetly,the 'workers'were actally troll spys,and while ember was looking for the missing workers,she got captured by them!flame and spyro met at the crystal river,where they were supposed to meet.When they noticed that ember was missing they knew what happend ,they rocked to her rescue and saved her.Then they got back the gems the trolls stole and it gave them extra power and they defeated the troll king and saved the purple magic that was in the magical jewels that the trolls were trying to power their king up with. Category:Fire Category:Classic and Legend Spyro Category:Magic